deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morrigan Aensland
Morrigan Aensland is a main protagonist from the video game series, Darkstalkers. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma VS Morrigan * Morrigan Aensland VS Alma Elma (By Dpool570) * Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince (By Maxevil) * Morrigan Aensland vs. Bayonetta * Dawn Skyline vs Morrigan Aensland * Dark Pit vs. Morrigan Aensland (By ParaGoomba348) * Morrigan Aensland vs Dio Brando (By WarpStar930) * Ghost Rider vs. Morrigan Aensland (By Ahomeschoolingroudon) * Morrigan Aensland vs Iron Man (By WarpyNeko930) * Kirby VS Morrigan Aensland (Abandoned) * Ninetails (OC) vs Morrigan Aensland * Morrigan vs Nyotengu * Morrigan Aensland VS Rachel Alucard * Scorpion vs. Morrigan Aensland * Vampirella vs Morrigan Aensland (By TOSHIKI OVERLORD) Battles Royale * Capcom Battle Royale With Lilith Aensland * Aensland Sisters Vs Scarlet Sisters Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashley (WarioWare) * Clarice Di Lanza (Arcana Heart) * Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) * Dizzy (Guilty Gear) * Doomguy (Doom) * Hild (Oh My Goddess!) * Ilias (Monster Girl Quest) * Kamijou Touma (Toaru Majutsu no Index) * Lilithmon (Digimon) * Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Pandora * Raven (DC) * Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ryu (Street Fighter) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) History A succubus born in the 17th century Scotland descended from the witch Morgan le Fay, Morrigan was found and raised by Belial Aensland after her biological parents were killed during the civil war that has been occurring in the Makai realm. The infant possessed a vast power which Belial saw to be vital in the preservation of balance within the Makai, splintering Morrigan's soul so she would not be overwhelmed by her full potential and live a normal childhood. During the 1990s, Morrigan began to venture into the human world and ended up being dragged into the schemes of Pyron before learning of Belial's passing and reluctantly took her place as ruler of the Makai. It was when Jedah Dohma surfaced that Morrigan learns of her full potential when she absorbed the fragment of her soul that became Lilith. Death Battle Info As a Succubus, Morrigan is very vain and lives for the excitement of battle. She can reshape her wings into spikes and blades for offense, use them as shields, or turn them into a cloud of bats. She uses a variety of magical attacks as well. But compared to other Succubi, Morrigan is a special case due to the vast power she possessed at the time of her birth. While able to suck the souls of men for nourishment, Morrigan can secrete life-extending liquids from sheer stimulation or by extracting a liquid from the mind of someone dreaming. Flaws * Can die within two days if trapped and unable to be stimulated. Gallery 2118253-morrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland as seen in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 MorriganInfinite.png|Morrigan in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Morrigan.png|Morrigan Aensland Sprite as seen in Darkstalkers Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cross Edge Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Mascots Category:Monster Category:Playable Character Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Marvel vs Capcom characters Category:Anti-Villains Category:European Combatants Category:Neutral Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants